Shoe0nHead
June Nicole Lapine, better known online as Shoe0nHead, is an American YouTuber who does vlog style rants and discussions about social, political and gender issues. Her opinions tend to be on the more left side, but still holds some conservative views. History June has spent most of her life around the camera. She used to make films as a child and teenager. One of her childhood dreams was to become a movie director. She started her first channel in 2008, called JAFSProductions (Stands for June, Andrew, Faith and Sarah) which she and her friends made silly skits, inspired by Fred. However, this channel broke up, due to the other owners of the channel not being as into video making as she was. On July 25, 2010, she created the Shoe0nhead channel, where she made vlogs about her opinions and things that happened in her life, especially around the time she had began attending college, majoring in film. However, she soon realized that she was not good at directing and dropped out. She abandoned her channel and deleted her old vlogs and got a job at the cosmetics section of Macy's. She also wrote articles for The Libertarian Republic but left soon after. In 2014, she planned to upload a short rant video on Facebook in response to her friends posting about feminism, but not wanting her friends to feel called out, she uploaded it to YouTube instead, believing that her channel was dead and hardly anyone would see it. However, then YouTuber Thunderf00t shared her video, gaining her a lot of popularity. On June 2017, Shoe0nhead went to Vidcon along with other YouTubers Joey Sarson, Andrew Pires (Andywarsaki), Blaire White, Annand Virk (Bunty King), Jeff Holiday, Elizabeth Holiday (Memorie Holiday), Gregory Fluhrer (Armoured Skeptic), Chris Ray Maldonado (Chris Ray Gun), Lacey Green (Laci Green), Dave Cullen (Computing Forever), Matthew Jarbo (MundaneMatt), Justin Little (Vernaculis), Carl Benjamin (Sargon of Akkad), Nicholas Goroff (Wizard Of Cause), Carson Wong (Chris Warski), Honey Badger Radio members, Judith Victoria Richmon Duran (Kilroy Event/Based Mama), Ferris Upton (Rucka Rucka Ali), Derrick Blackman (SomeBlackGuy), Kisara Vera, Wild Tanuki, Poisoning the Well (So Fain), Barbara Horvat (Barbara4u2c), Lizz Reptile and Naomi Robbins (Naomi/Crayzeehair/Crazy Hair). On New Year's Eve of 2017, her boyfriend Fluhrer proposed to her. Views Generally speaking she aligns with liberalism, but has also identified as left-libertarian and apolitical. Despite taking a hard stance against "social justice warriors", she's also good friends with feminists and social justice advocates in real-life. She identifies as bisexual and one of her good childhood friends is FTM trans. She's critical of MGTOW's, TERF's, MRA's and religious conservatives. Her stance on Donald Trump has changed overtime from being more defensive to rejecting him outright. Her opinions on Black Lives Matter, non-binary identities and GamerGate however are decidedly more right-leaning. Personality She is known for her self-deprecating style in the name of humor. Gallery SheOnHead1.jpg SheOnHead2.jpg SheOnHead3.jpg SheOnHead4.jpg SheOnHead5.jpg SheOnHead6.jpg SheOnHead7.jpg SheOnHead8.jpg SheOnHead9.jpg SheOnHead10.jpg SheOnHead11.jpg SheOnHead12.jpg SheOnHead13.jpg Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers